Winter
by gloha386
Summary: A 2x5 songfic, basically a bastard Heero fic. Yaoi please don't flame. Song by Tori Amos.


Hi Everyone!!!I've decided lurking is bad for my
    
    health, and I finally got the guts to post one of my
    
    fics.
    
     
    
    Title- Right now I'm calling it Winter because that's
    
    the name of the song, near the end.Any better
    
    sugestions are welcome.
    
    Author- Gloha
    
    Summary- It's a bastardizing Heero fic.Duo gets
    
    pushed around a little, and WuFei gets upset.
    
    Warnings- Duo gets pushed around a bit.It's also
    
    kinda short.
    
     
    
    A couple of weeks ago my brain was screaming to me
    
    "2x5 we want a 2x5" (or maybe 5x2 whatever)I figure if
    
    I give into it on this one it'll leave me alone about
    
    writing that lemon...^_^ 
    
    Oh yeah Lyrics by Tori Amos from possibly the greatest
    
    CD ever "Little EarthQuakes"Winter is the most
    
    amazing song ever, so go listen to it.
    
    Winter-
    
     
    
    Wufei winced as he heard the sounds of abuse coming
    
    from one of the upstairs rooms, in the pilots latest
    
    safe house. 
    
     
    
    "Watch my nose," he heard Duo yelp. 
    
     
    
    He never heard the grunted reply, too busy running out
    
    the door. Kisama!! he mentally swore angrily. Duo
    
    didn't deserve to be treated in that manner. Heero was
    
    unworthy, and proved it more and more every day. Heero
    
    never deserved Duo though. Wufei had been certain of
    
    that since the beginning. But for now Wufei just had
    
    to get out of the house before he humiliated himself
    
    in front of Duo or seriously injured Heero or both.
    
    Flinging himself out of the house he broke off into a
    
    run, the chilly night air swirling all around him. 
    
     
    
    As he slowed his pace down to a walk he brooded Over
    
    Duo of course. He had been brooding over Duo for
    
    months. Since they had been captured by Oz. After that
    
    bastard Yuy had just disapeared There was something
    
    about Duo, something that felt intensely right. It was
    
    his spark, his life, his liveliness, that had
    
    gradually wormed its way past Wufeis barriers into his
    
    heart. 
    
     
    
    Heero, Heero didn't deserve what he had. What Heero
    
    really deserved was to have a million Relena's stalk
    
    him for a million years, to make ammends for the way
    
    he treated Duo. Duo deserved better. Duo deserved
    
    happiness and love, shared love, not the twisted one
    
    sided perversion he was living with now. 
    
     
    
    And all Wufei's anger wouldn't do a damn good. As much
    
    as Wufei wanted to help, the only person who could
    
    really save Duo was Duo himself. Sighing deeply and
    
    resigning himself to that fact Wufei turned and walked
    
    home. 
    
     
    
    \\He says when you gonna make up your mind 
    
    When you gonna love you as much as I do 
    
    When you gonna make up your mind 
    
    Cause things are gonna CHANGE so fast 
    
    All the white horses are still in bed 
    
    I tell you that I'll always want you near 
    
    You say that things change my dear\\
    
     
    
    "Hey Wu-man did you sleep at all last night, you look
    
    terrible," Duo cried bounding down the stairs late the
    
    next morning. 
    
     
    
    I could say the same for you," Wufei replied pointing
    
    to Duos nose. 
    
     
    
    "Oh yeah that," said Duo ducking his head slightly
    
    "It's nothing.It'll heal.I'm a clutz you know."
    
     
    
    Wufei stared at him for a moment before speaking "Why
    
    do you put up with him."
    
     
    
    Duo looked almost as if were about to break down. 
    
    Start crying or something like that. "I dont know," 
    
    he whispered finally."He's like,I don't know, my
    
    security, my safety net.It's just sex I know but at
    
    least it's there.I don't...I don't think anyone else
    
    would want me even for that. "
    
     
    
    "You're wrong,"Wufei protested
    
     
    
    "Fei this is just the way things are,"Duo smiled
    
    sadly."I don't think I love him but I don't think I
    
    could leave him, not yet anyway.I'm just not ready."
    
     
    
    "Well when you are,"Wufei started.
    
     
    
    "I know Fei, I know."Duo smiled."Maybe someday."
    
     
    
    And Wufei was placated with that, at least for a
    
    while.
    
     
    
    ~End (I guess)
    
     
    
    OH MY GOD THAT WAS HORRIBLE.I understand any flames
    
    you may have referring to that story.I just couldn't
    
    figure out how to end it.Thank you for reading it. 
    
    Gloha


End file.
